Le chant du monde
by Ghoulchy
Summary: Une jeune fille. Sa vie était détruite par son apparence et par l'ADN que sa mère lui avait offert. Les insultes fusaient à cause de tout ça. Sa mère ne connaissait pas son père mais elle était obnubilée par son travail et ne se rendit compte que tard qu'elle était enceinte. Alikia, fille d'une prostituée.


POV ? :

Les mages de Fairy Tail ne sont pas fort, ils le sont extrêmement. Nous mages de Sabertooth, on ne peut pas s'avouer faibles, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je viens de me faire humiliée par une femme, mon ennemie : Lucy. Mon maître a accepté ma défaite car je suis un élément utile à la guilde, mais surtout, je suis leur **objet**. Ils m'utilisent, tous sauf Rogue, lui respecte un peu ma vie, tout comme Sting, mais Sting il fait ça car il m'aime et je l'aime aussi. Mais Orga et Rufus eux n'ont pas de raisons pour faire ça. Mon physique, ma vie, ma pureté ? C'est ça qu'ils veulent m'enlevée ? Ils ont bien réussi, je n'ai plus de virginité depuis maintenant deux ans. Deux ans que j'ai intégrée Saber, deux ans qu'on me viole. Pourquoi moi ? Car je suis Alikia Tirochi j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis la fille d'une prostituée et je lui ressemble trait pour trait, les mêmes cheveux blancs et les mêmes yeux bleus.

Mes habits, j'en avais si peu, la plupart sont blancs et avec moi, j'ai souvent des fleurs bleus. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas la fille de Mirajane Strauss. Aujourd'hui encore, je vais être utilisée comme un objet. Mais heureusement, le maître viens de déranger, mais il m'oblige à me mariée ce soir, ah si seulement _le chant du monde_ pouvait m'être utile. Bien sur j'ai acceptée en vitesse, mais Jienma m'a demandée si j'avais un amoureux.

 **J'ai fait une gaffe, il ne doit pas savoir.** Pensai-je.

Alikia : "Master, j'ai répondu oui en vitesse.

Jienma : Je vois, maintenant, cherche vite un homme et dans la guilde et cet homme ne doit pas te demander lui-même.

Alikia : D'accord."

Moi et Sting, c'est une relation secrète, personne à part Rogue ne le sait. Même si mon cœur est déchiré, je dois attendre trois heures pour annoncé ça.

Vraiment il faut que j'apprenne _le chant du monde_.

En attendant je réfléchis assise au bar ou Minerva sert tout le monde. Sting, si seulement le maître me donnait moins de temps, on serait déjà ensemble.

Trois heures passèrent lentement.

Jienma : "Alors Alikia, as-tu trouvé ?

Alikia : Oui.

Jienma : Avec qui veut-tu te marier ?

Alikia : Sting Eucliff."

La guilde se mit à faire un boucan.

Alikia : "J'ai bien dit ce que j'ai dit.

Jienma : Sting, tu es d'accord ?

Sting : Ouais, carrément."

Un nouveau rafus, tous semblaient refuser notre relation.

Sting : "Bah quoi ? Elle est canon. C'est pas ce que vous pensiez quand vous l'avez violée ?

Minerva : Qu'ai-je entendu ? Notre protégée est violée par les membres de la guilde ?!

Rogue : J'ai découvert cela en faisant des recherches sur les membres de Sabertooth.

Jienma : Tu as bien fait Rogue ! Alikia, ton mariage sera demain et je n'ai aucun problème que ce soit avec Sting.

Alikia : Merci Maître."

Pendant que le reste de la guilde se faisait gronder par Minerva et Jienma en même temps, moi et Sting sortirent ensemble, suivis de Rogue et des exceeds.

Sting : "Rogue, tu peut retourner à la guilde, on veut passer du temps un peu ensemble."

Je vis Rogue nous dépassés à grande vitesse, apparemment son but n'était pas de nous suivre, je le vis s'arrêter à un bar et attendre.

Sting : "Tu ne nous suivait pas, c'est ça ?

Rogue : Non, je vouais allez ici pour elle.

Sting : Tu la connais ?

Rogue : Bien sur que oui, c'est ma femme.

Alikia : Quoi ?! Tu es marié et tu nous as rien dit ?

Rogue : Cela paraissait évident, je te violait pas, parce que j'ai une femme et un enfant.

Sting : Et bah, félicitations mon vieux, t'as était plus rapide que moi.

La femme de Rogue s'approcha de moi, et me tendis la main.

Mikaela : "Enchantée madame, je suis Mikaela Chenney, femme de Rogue et vous ?"

Je lui serra la main.

Alikia : "Enchantée, je suis Alikia, futur femme de Sting.

Rogue : Et voici ma fille, Shidesu."

En effet, une petite fille aux cheveux roses me regardait.

Alikia : "Bonjour Shidesu.

Shidesu : Bonjour madame."

Après les rencontres, Mikaela et Shidesu décidèrent de venir à notre mariage. Le lendemain, Mikaela m'apporta une bele robe bleue ou il y avait aussi des fleurs bleues. Je la mit et me regarda dans le miroir.

Alikia : "Elle est magnifique, merci Mikaela.

Mikaela : Un plaisir d'aider !"

Mikaëla m'amena jusqu'à la voiture ou elle me mit derrière et elle me conduisit jusqu'à l'église. Arrivés, Mikaëla me fit descendre et me montra le chemin avec le tapis rouge.

J'entrai et vit Sting, magnifiquement habillé de vêtements blancs.

Sting : "Pourquoi on s'est pas rencontrés plus tôt ?

"Je sais pas, j'aurai préféré, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cadeau ?" Fit-je.

"C'est pour toi si t'es sage."

"Je serai toujours sage avec toi."

"On vera ce soir..." Murmura Sting.

Le mariage passa vite, puis la nuit arriva.

"De quoi voulez tu parler tout à l'heure ?" Fit-je.

"Voyons, que font deux mariés le soir ?" Fit Sting.

"Hm, je vois ce que tu veut dire, pervers."

"Ce cadeau, c'est pour toi."

"Des vêtements, merci, je les mettrai demain."

"Si t'es pas trop fatigué."

"J'espère que je le serai, avec toi, ça devrai l'être, non ?"

"Avec moi, tu pourras que te reposer demain."

/!\ LEMON /!\

Sting n'hésita pas longtemps à enlever ses vêtements et enlever ceux de Alikia.

Sting caressa la peau douce et froide de Alikia et lui lécha la poitrine.

"Sting, ne t'arrêtes en aucun cas." Fit Alikia.

"Comme tu veut, ma princesse." Fit Sting.

Sting laissa sa main se balader sur les cuisses de Alikia, puis délicatement la prépara en la pénétrant d'un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Sting retira ses doigts sous les cris de Alikia et Sting fit sucer Alikia.

Doucement Alikia laissa Sting la pénétrée pour de bon.

/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\

Doucement, _le chant du monde_ m'a vue, m'a aidé et m'a donné ma chance avec Sting.

Cinq ans plus tard, ma fille avait pu naître et elle a maintenant trois ans.

Elle se nomme Lidzy, elle a des beaux cheveux châtains et se balade encore avec son nounours et en robe rose.

Lidzy Eucliff, sois heureuse.


End file.
